Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a liquid crystal display.
Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is one of the most widely used flat panel displays (FPD), and it is composed of two display panels on which field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode are formed, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two display panels. A voltage is applied to the field generating electrodes to generate an electric field on the liquid crystal layer, and the orientation of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer is determined and the polarization of incident light is controlled through the generated electric field to display an image.
Among these LCDs, a vertical alignment mode LCD, which arranges major axes of liquid crystal molecules so as to be perpendicular to the display panel in a state in which an electric field is not applied, has been developed.
In the vertically aligned (VA) mode liquid crystal display, it is important to ensure a light viewing angle, and for this purpose, a method of forming a cutout, such as a micro-slit on the field generating electrode, is used. Cutouts and protrusions determine a tilt direction of liquid crystal molecules, such that a viewing angle may be increased by appropriately disposing the cutouts and protrusions to disperse the tilt direction of the liquid crystal molecule in various directions.
In the case of forming a plurality of branch electrodes by forming the minute slits in the pixel electrode, an aperture ratio of the liquid crystal display is reduced, and as a result, transmittance is deteriorated.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form any part of the prior art nor what the prior art may suggest to a person of ordinary skill in the art.